


The Age of the Blue Plague

by Glue_the_Grue



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Kaiju still exist, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue_the_Grue/pseuds/Glue_the_Grue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Age of the Blue Plague will be writ large across history books, an age of suffering and madness felt across the globe. </p><p>Hermann Gottlieb receives a letter from a friend, and embarks on a journey to end an age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A meeting, a disaster

**Author's Note:**

> For a fic containing battles with giant monsters, I think it'll be pretty tame, but I know violence isn't the only thing people can be bothered by. So I will try my best to have warnings on chapters if I write something that could give someone a bad head-time. And if you notice something that I should warn of, let me know! If it occurs often enough I will add it to the story tags, instead of just making it chapter-specific.

    Hermann Gottlieb looks down at the letter on his desk, his face pensive as his mind wanders. Newton Geiszler’s latest letter, and the offer it contained, was tempting. It’s the chance he needs to continue his research on the kaiju and the blue plague they leave behind, but it won’t be easy - certainly nothing like the tutoring jobs he has been subsisting on for the past few years as he wanders. There is no money to be made, not on the road, but Hermann is nothing if not practical, and he’s saved up quite a handsome sum over the years, mostly thanks in part to his frugal lifestyle. The fact that his current contract - tutoring the child of a merchant lord - is up in a week’s time with no chance of renewal makes his mind up for him.

    Hermann shakes his head to clear his thoughts. What does he have to lose? In a week’s time he will head for the port city of Huang Zing, to meet up with Geiszler for the first time and see if he was truly serious in his study of the kaiju. And, he reasons, if it doesn’t work out, a new city was as good an idea as any, a new chance to look for a suitable job that left time for his own pursuits. But he was getting ahead of himself.

    Clearing his throat and setting out paper and ink, he pens a short reply to inform Geiszler- no, Newton- of his decision. He sets it aside to dry when he is done, making a mental note to send it with a courier first thing come morning. He spends the rest of his quiet evening tidying up, mind already racing with lists of what to bring and plans for how to get to Huang Zing.

 

* * *

 

    The courier nods as Hermann explains his request, and the letter is exchanged and tucked safely into the courier’s jacket. With no set address, Newton always has to be located in person. Fortunately for Hermann, Newton had provided him with a description to give to every courier, as well as a description of his wagon.

    Whenever Newton's location had not been clear, all Hermann had to do was wait and another letter would soon follow; Newton has always been more prolific with his letters. Hermann, on the other hand, liked to write at length, only sending it out once he was sure of the information written and of Newton's whereabouts. It helped that Hermann’s employment meant he had steady lodgings for most of the year, usually only changing when Hermann was between jobs.

    With the exchange of money and the assurance that Newton would have the other half of the payment, the courier rides off, past the chaos of the caravan filling the street. Hermann feels a pang of regret, knowing he will never get a reply, but it is quashed by the sudden realization that he is actually going to meet Newton in person. He won’t need to rely on paper and ink anymore. A strange heat grows in his chest at the thought, mind fixated on the thought of being able to reach out and shake Newton's hand in greeting, seeing the smile accompany the optimistic words-

    Hermann shakes his head, abandoning that train of thought to walk slowly to a small wagon near the rear of the caravan, nodding to the man filling the back with goods. Hermann’s now former employer had been kind enough to provide him with transport to his next destination. He had been very impressed with Hermann’s professionalism, not to mention the way Hermann had finally been able to get his unruly child to sit and learn.

    Hermann feels a bit melancholy at the idea of leaving; the town had been nice, quiet except for the return of caravans owned by his employer. The job had not been simple, but it was rewarding, and it had afforded him time and information for his own studies into the movement of the kaiju. The coming and going of the caravans had provided him with details from across the plains and sea. What was rumor or fact he had to figure out for himself, but he had managed to figure out which of the drivers could be trusted.

    The driver he had chosen to ride with is one of the few he trusted, perhaps partly because of the man’s own interest in learning more about the kaiju’s habits. He had introduced himself as Jìng and nothing more, waving off any of Hermann’s questions. Neither of them are particularly talkative, so Hermann looks forward to a mostly-painless ride filled with companionable silence or speculation on the patterns of kaiju emergence.

    Jìng had been kind enough to throw a cushion and blanket over Hermann’s seat. It sits below Jìng’s high bench, and Hermann is glad he won’t have to climb up and down that height. He wonders how Jìng can stand it. He sets his small satchel to the side before climbing up, glad that Jìng does not try and offer his assistance.

    Pulling out a tattered notebook from his satchel, Hermann makes sure his belongings are secure before opening it to his latest research, absorbing himself in theories and numbers, not even noticing when Jìng mounts his perch and starts them on their way. He remains ignorant of the passing time until a twinge of pain urges him to shift position, his body aching from the jostling wagon.

    They do not stop for lunch, worsening Hermann’s aggravation, but he brushes it off. He shares some cornmeal cakes and dried meat with Jìng, glad he had brought food that required no preparation. Despite all his skill in science and magic, he finds himself at a loss when it comes to cooking for himself. He favors travel snacks and fruit, not wanting to bother with preparing food, not that he would have had time to prepare food on a trip like this.

    The caravan does not stop until night starts falling, and Jìng informs him they will stop when they reach their checkpoint. The checkpoint is a large outcropping of rock that the drivers use for shelter, drawing the wagons in a semicircle around it and camping under the cool stone.

    Hermann takes the time to acquire a hot meal and address other pressing needs before he returns to the wagon for the night, foregoing any company. He stretches in silence, blocking out the chatter from around the campfires so he can meditate. The pull of his magic is familiar and comforting, and he pulls forth a mote of light, concentrating his power so it can last as long as he needs it, and he binds it in a fixed position just above his head.

    He returns to his notes on the kaiju, a worried feeling eating at him. If his predictions were correct, another kaiju will appear soon, somewhere along the coast. A month, or perhaps even within the week, though he could not say for sure, his predictive model too weak with the lack of consistent data. Be it magic or science, everything follows a pattern, a path, and Hermann is determined to figure this out, to warn everyone of the impending danger.

    Hermann consults his hand-penned map, frowning when he notes Huang Zing is in the predicted range. His mind flits to Newton and the request for a meeting. Did he know something Hermann did not? Had he realized something about his predictions? Why Huang Zing, of all places? He couldn’t back out now, but perhaps he could warn everyone of the danger, get Newton out of harm’s way-

    He snuffs out the mote of light in a huff, lying down on the improvised bedding he had thrown on top of Jìng’s cargo. It isn’t comfortable, not by a long shot, but it is flat and dry, and the canvas top keeps the chill out. He weaves a quick spell for warmth around himself, not bothering to anchor it to anything; it would die out by dawn, and he doesn’t need it after that.

    The worry in his gut threatens to keep him up all night, so Hermann starts reciting spells, letting himself fall into meditative bliss and finally sleep.

 

* * *

 

    Huang Zing rises on the horizon, the sea’s glitter fading as the sun sets. The caravan lags as it joins the traffic entering the city, everyone in a rush to return before nightfall. Hermann is grateful for the pace, taking the time to familiarize himself with his surroundings. A fort stands in the distance, high on a hill overlooking the sea. The only other hilltop is dominated by a large estate, which Hermann assumes to be the Lord’s residence. The rest of the city sprawls between, practically glowing with the light of torches and magic illumination, the city bursting with life even at the late hour.

    Hermann takes out the last letter he’d received from Newton, summoning his own mote of light to read it as they enter the city proper. He finds the instructions Newton had given him in case he agreed to the meeting. Hermann smiles as he re-reads it, wondering if Newton felt nervous writing it. He remembers his own nervousness as he penned his reply, butterflies sitting in his stomach late into that evening.

    Newton’s letter mentions a pub he frequents, near the outside of town. The rest of his day is apparently so hectic that he notes this is the only time he’d be in one spot for sure, other than his wagon. Hermann supposes it is acceptable; they can sit down together and talk, though Hermann does worry about the atmosphere. He catches Jìng’s attention, asking if he knows of the place. Jìng just nods, pulling his cart off to the side and stopping.

    “Yeah, I know the place.” Jìng says, speaking loudly in Cantonese to be heard over the crowds. “Its back the way we came, down more to the right. Here-” He waves over a rickshaw driver, relaying the information to him. “He can take you.”

    “Thank you, Jìng. You’ve been a great help-”

    Jìng tries to wave him off, but Hermann continues, speaking slowly to make sure his Cantonese is understandable.

    “No, really, thank you. You’ve been a good friend, and I wanted you to know, in case we never meet again, which seems to be likely.” He pulls a folded piece of paper out of his notebook, handing it over. “Its not much, but I copied the map I made, of the predictions I made for kaiju appearances. Stay safe.”

    “You did not have to-”

    “I have no other way to repay you, please. Take it. I have my own.”

    “Ah. Well, thank you. And good luck.”

    Jìng directs the rickshaw driver to take Hermann’s travel case from the back of the wagon, Hermann still clinging to his satchel. Jìng waves as Hermann is pulled away, and Hermann returns the gesture, turning away when he can no longer spot Jìng or his cart through the crowds. He would feel more anxious at the thought of being alone in a strange new city again, but he had something - no, someone - on his mind.

    As the rickshaw moves between traffic, Hermann thinks on what Newton had written of himself. Bespectacled, normal height, brown hair and green eyes. Hermann had always imagined the green eyes first, large behind his studious looking glasses. A pale complexion, but with a healthy tan and freckles. Hermann had chuckled at that, wondering how Newton saw himself, to mention freckles as something important; it reminded Hermann of a child, excited at something so trivial. But he had no room to point fingers, having spent some time of his own imagining how they must look. Were they light and sparse? Or did they cover him whole, like the stars would cover the sky at night?

    The cart stopping jars him out of his thoughts, and he manages to lose his blush as he pays the driver. Satchel over one shoulder, he takes his travel case in hand, stepping aside to let the rickshaw pull away. He looks up at the building, not bothering trying to decipher any of the signs in such poor lighting. It looks close enough to Newton’s description, so he heads in, doing his best not to trip with his hands full.

    The inside is dim and chaotic, but still brighter than outside. He takes a moment to scan the room, wondering if he should even stay if he can’t find Newton- there, in a corner he catches a glimpse of someone, his back to the door as he talks to a giant of a man. The large man notices Hermann staring, and he nudges someone with his arm, an equally as intimidating woman peeking around to look.

    Hermann starts forward, and the man he had first noticed turns around, large glasses catching the light for a moment before showing his eyes, widened in surprise. Brown hair, glasses, a little shorter than he imagined- are those tattoos? Hermann stops short, eyes wide as he stares at the colorful marks all along the man’s arms.

    “Hey, you’re Hermann, right?”

    Hermann continues to stare, grotesque faces peering back at him from marked skin.

    “Hello? Earth to Hermann, its me! Newton! Uh,” Newton looks down at his arms, finally seeming to realize Hermann’s predicament. “Yeah, I never actually mentioned these, did I?”

    Hermann finds his voice, tearing his eyes away from the tattoos to look Newton in the face. “No, no you did not. I,” he clears his throat, feeling a wave of embarrassment. “Let’s start again.”

    “Sure man, whatever you want. Why don’t you take a seat, my friends were just leaving.”

    The woman raises an eyebrow at Newton’s words, getting up and slapping him on the shoulder roughly. The man follows suit, Newton flinching both times.

    “We are the Kaidonovskys.” she says, ignoring Newton rubbing his shoulder and whining behind them.

    “And I am Hermann Gottlieb. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

    “We hunt kaiju, and Newton helps sometimes. You are his mage friend, yes? He has told us much about your studies. Have him tell you our offer, after you catch up. Perhaps it would suit you.”

    Hermann cannot get in a reply before they are gone, pushing through the crowded room, not drawing any attention despite their foreign appearance. Newton speaks up, startling Hermann out of his thoughts.

    “Hey, here, sit down. Take a load off, man.”

    Hermann regards the dingy bench with a sniff, but complies, keeping his case under the table and the satchel in his lap. He keeps his cane in hand, not wanting it to get knocked away by a careless customer. Newton clears his throat, pushing the empty cups to the side to clear the table.

    “So, uh, did you want something to drink? Some food? You’ve been on the road all day, right? I kind of thought you’d get here tomorrow, when I looked at a map and saw where you were, I mean-”

     Hermann holds up a hand, still a bit shocked at the disconnect between how he had Imagined Newton and the reality before him.

    “Food and water would be fine. Do they have congee?”

    “Yeah. Are you sick?”

    “No, I just need something simple.”

    “Ah, yeah, I’ll uh, I’ll get that for you, be right back-”

    Newton rushes off, leaving Hermann to his thoughts. Three years he’d been corresponding with this man, and here he was, so strikingly different than the man in the letters. Short, unkempt, fraying clothes and with a strange voice. Hermann laughs nervously, comparing how Newton had described himself and the reality of it. What has he gotten himself into?

    He watches Newton fight through the crowd on his way back, doing his best not to spill what he’s carrying. Hermann has to admit to himself, if they hadn’t been corresponding for such a long time, he’d have written Newton off at first sight. Even if he’d covered up those garish tattoos, Hermann wondered how a man professing to be a doctor and a scientist could go around looking like an unshaven lout.

    Newton catches Hermann’s gaze, smiling uncertainly as he sets the congee and water down. “Don’t even think about asking how much it was. My treat, man. Also, it was really cheap anyways, so don’t worry about it. Really.”

    “Yes, well. Thank you.”

    There's an awkward silence as Hermann starts eating, Newton drumming his fingers on the table.

    “So,” Hermann starts, ignoring his food for a moment. “I must admit, you are not what I was expecting.”

    “Oh really? And what were you expecting?” Newton sits back, crossing his (garishly colorful) arms.

    “Someone a bit more… professional.”

    “Someone more like you, you mean? Y’know, I gotta admit, I was expecting someone different too.”

    Hermann narrows his eyes, feeling defensive. “Oh?”

    “Yeah. You see, the guy I was writing letters too didn’t seem so stuck up on appearances. He liked me because I was smart and funny, and I trusted him. You wouldn’t have happened to see a guy like that around? Hm?”

    Hermann swallows, looking away and feeling guilt rise up under the anger.

    “I had assumed I was talking to a man of science, not some unshaven charlatan with such appalling tattoos!”

    “And here I thought you’d be- well, definitely not some frog-faced hermit-wannabe! Whats with the attitude man? Am I such a disappointment?”

    The food is pushed to the side, forgotten as the two men argue, their tempers flaring. Hermann is certainly disappointed, and appalled with himself at how hard he has been wishing for Newton to live up to his ideal, the friend he has yearned for. He has no idea how to react, and anger feels so natural. He tells himself, as he argues and shouts, that he is angry at Newton for deceiving him, unable to admit just how angry he is at himself for betraying Newton’s friendship for a stupid ideal that never existed.

    Hermann stands up abruptly when he’s had enough, feeling hot and dizzy. He doesn’t bother to respond to Newton’s quips or questions, storming out into the cool night air without a second thought. Newton follows, lagging behind and dragging Hermann’s forgotten travel case with him. It only takes a moment for Hermann to lose Newton in the crowd, not even caring where he ends up.

    He isn’t sure of how long he had wandered, but as the adrenaline slowly wears away Hermann finds his strength fading, and he finds a quiet corner to sit in, watching the people walk by from the shadows.

    The anger fades and Hermann is left with a strong feeling of regret. He hadn’t planned for it to go this way. He had wanted to praise Newton for his studies, to thank him for his friendship - but instead he had lost his temper and made a fool of himself, and lost a friend in the process. And his things, he idly notes, as he no longer has his travel case.

    Hermann covers his face with his hands, feeling overwhelmed, barely registering the change in atmosphere. He shivers with the chill, pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the collective screams of terror rising with a blood-curdling roar that echoes through the city.

    The kaiju. It had come here, just like he’d predicted! He lurches into the crowd, doing his best not to get pulled away as he looks at the smoke rising against the starry sky. His heart pounds in his ears, a creeping fear rising in his stomach. He takes a moment to steady himself, focusing on the strong pull of his magic, finding his center and banishing the thoughts of fear from his mind.

    Slowly but surely he makes his way through the fleeing crowds, summoning a mote of light to lead his way. Hermann barely notices as the crowds part for him then, letting him stride past with purpose. A man disengages from the crowd, carrying a pitchfork. Then a woman, a long sturdy pole taken from a nearby alleyway. Then a familiar pair joins them, their blonde hair standing out among the sea of brown and black.

    Hermann nods to the Kaidonovskys, their pace slowing as they flank him.

    “Mage Gottlieb. You go to fight?”

    “To help however I can.”

    “Friend Newton is not helping?” 

    “I, ah…” Hermann pauses, frowning. They clap him on the shoulder, nodding.

    “Talk later. Fight now. You will give us light? We will draw the demon away.” 

    “Of course.” 

    The small group stops at an intersection, a few more brave souls joining them. Hermann weaves a mote of light for each of them. He’s momentarily confused when he thinks hes given someone two motes, before realizing he’s looking at triplets, young and angry and all holding long poles with sharpened ends. They bow in thanks before running off, the Kaidonovskys laughing and running after them, yelling something about eagerness for battle. Hermann yells after them, but his voice gets lost under the noise, the screaming of the people and the beast mixing together. 

    Hermann does his best to direct people away from the carnage, shooting up motes of light to illuminate the city without drawing the kaiju’s attention to a specific area. He can feel the strain getting to him, almost getting knocked down as another group rushes past him in fear. He leans against a building, catching his breath for a moment as he studies the sky. 

    The smoke has nearly covered the stars completely, Hermann’s light the only illumination that isn’t from the fires spreading through town unchecked, people too busy fleeing to muster enough of a fire brigade. Hermann pushes away from the wall and heads towards the smoke, trusting that the ragtag group of fighters could lure the beast outside the city like they’d planned. 

    As he crests a hill, Hermann is afforded a clear view of the destruction, the fire-and-mote light reflecting off the kaiju’s sickly hide in the distance. Hermann looks away, fear and disgust filling his stomach. He takes a moment to breath, his heart aching from the irregular rhythm it had jumped to. He does not look again, focusing on the fires spreading through the city, and the ragtag group of citizens trying to put them out. 

    He can see a few practitioners on the coast, moving water into containers or directly onto the fires themselves. Simple, but effective, and Hermann assumes they are part of the town watch or a fire brigade, their motions practiced and sure. But their ranks are thin, and while they’re stopping the progress of the flames at the coast, the fires further in remain unchecked. 

    Hermann moves through the streets, waving away the smoke as he makes his way into a public square. He feels the heat from the fires surrounding him, glad that the area was already evacuated. He steadies himself, leaning heavily on his cane as he focuses on his magic, feeling the energy of the fires around him, foreign and powerful. He knows his plan iss dangerous; controlling your own power takes years of practice, but tapping into something that isn’t your own, especially a fire you had not fabricated, is something even the strongest of practitioners barely dare to try.

    It would be safer and easier to levitate some water, or to wait for the fires to die on their own, but Hermann knows the fires will not stop any time soon and he thinks of all the lives and homes in danger. So he stills himself, mind and body, feeling the wild energy around him, and he pulls. He can feel the energy draw to him, and he makes it his own, eyes screwed shut in concentration as he lifts his free hand to the sky. He can feel the energy collecting above him, the oppressive heat pushing at him, but he dares not open his eyes, his concentration never wavering as he gathers the errant flames.

    The sounds of fighting and fear fade into nothing as his ears ring with the sound of crackling flames, the air around him filled with heat and smoke. He can feel his control slipping as it gets harder to breathe, the surging energy above him dissipating too slowly as he loses consciousness. He’s unconscious before he even hits the ground, body splayed out in a jumble of limbs, his skin dry and cracked from the heat of the flames he had controlled.

 

* * *

   
    Hermann is dimly aware of his body being carried, soft noises and voices surrounding him. His mind feels heavy as he falls in and out of consciousness, never fully awakening, one worried voice in particular never leaving his side even as he slips into a senseless state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything, so I hope you enjoy this wild ride as much as I do!  
> Many thanks to my beta-readers, axolotl-queen and andante-ace!  
> Andante drew a picture of how Hermann and Newt look here - http://andante-ace.tumblr.com/image/92685947057 - which you should all go adore.


	2. Warming up to the journey

    Hermann regains consciousness slowly, his body thrumming with a deep ache. He slowly checks himself over, wiggling his fingers and toes until he’s positive everything is still there, despite a lingering numbness. The numbness is overshadowed by the pressing exhaustion he feels, but he fights off the urge to go back to sleep, an urgent need to know what happened filling his head.

    Opening his eyes reveals a dark room, light barely filtering in behind cloth curtains hung from the ceiling on both ends. Its barely larger than a closet, and everything in the cramped space appears to be made of wood. The desk and drawers are wood as well, looking to be attached to the wall. Various eclectic objects hang from the walls and ceiling; Hermann has trouble making them all out. There looks to be an unlit lantern in the corner, and a hint of green helps him assume a lot of the hanging objects are dried herbs, tied in tight bundles.

    Attempting to sit up leaves his body shuddering with pain, so Hermann contents himself with studying the room more, too unsure to call out just yet. He notes the bedding he’d been sleeping on, and how soft it is, feeling the fabric between his fingers. It’s soft and worn, noticeably used often, but Hermann only detects a faint scent of soap. He sighs in relief when he realizes its clearly cleaned often too. He shifts so he’s able to look behind him, spotting a pile of blankets thrown haphazardly over something in one corner. Surprise hits him when he spots his travel case propped up in the other corner, joined by his satchel, boots and hood.

    The cloth covering the window past his feet rustles with the wind, and Hermann notes that it isn’t a window, at least not a proper one. Its takes up the whole top part of the far wall, set above a hatch, and Hermann realizes he’s in a wagon, closed up and not moving, but now the other details in the room make sense. A sudden sinking realization hits him, and is almost instantly confirmed when he hears voices approaching, Newton’s unmistakable timbre among them.

    Hermann feigns unconsciousness as the hatch is unlocked and Newton climbs inside. He hears the other voices clearly now, and he recognizes two as the Kaidonovskys, the others speaking only in Cantonese. The stilted conversation stops when Newton shushes them and steps further into the cart to kneel next to Hermann.

    “How is friend Hermann?” the larger Kaidonovsky asks, his voice tinged with concern.

    “Still out of it. But doesn’t look so pale anymore…”

    Hermann keeps himself still as he feels Newton’s hand on his cheek, then his forehead, clearly checking his temperature. Newton’s hand feels too warm on Hermann’s face, his skin still painfully dry from almost being burnt by the fires. The hand is replaced by a cool, wet cloth, and Hermann can’t help but twitch at that. Newton murmurs to himself, turning and calling outside.

    “I think he’s waking up!”

    Hermann wants to sigh, but he just groans instead, opening his eyes again, still feeling exhausted enough that he doesn't have to pretend to be groggy.

    “Newton?”

    “Yeah, Hermann, it’s me. Don’t worry, you’re safe.”

    “Obviously. How did I-” Hermann coughs, his throat raw from dehydration.

    “Hey, take it easy!” Newton rummages around and finds a water-skin, holding it up for Hermann to drink from. Hermann refrains from drinking until he grabs it with shaking hands; he refuses to let Newton treat him like he's helpless. Newton frowns as he watches Hermann struggle to drink without choking, only taking the water-skin back once he’s sure Hermann’s done.

    “Ok, you’re confused, so just, let me explain before you try and talk, alright?”

    Hermann narrows his eyes and Newt throws up his hands defensively.

    “I get it, you’re still mad! But seriously! I heard about what you did from the people who found you, and while it sounds seriously amazing you’re going to need to take it easy for awhile.”

    Hermann’s expression softens as he regards Newton curiously, and he nods to urge him to continue.

    “Well, you had left your case behind, and I couldn’t find you, so I took it here so I could search faster. I was outside of town when the kaiju came, so I could see everything from a hill. I dropped your case here and grabbed my medical bag, since I am a doctor-” Hermann grimaces at that, remembering their argument. Newton sighs, clearly trying not to let the anger return.

    “Anyways, I wanted to get in, help people out, but I could barely get through the fleeing crowds, so I decided to wait it out. I’m pretty sure I saw you throwing those motes of light around, the Kaidonovskys told me about that-”

    The Kaidonovskys take that moment to come forward, sitting on the edge of the cart and nodding to Hermann. He manages a weak wave and a small smile, and they return the gesture.

    “We wish to thank you, Mage Gottlieb. Your magics helped us chase off the beast. The brothers have come to thank you as well. They are good warriors, like us!”

    The aforementioned brothers peek around the edge of the cart as the Kaidonovskys wave at them, clearly not understanding their speech but smiling as they see Hermann is awake. They all bow in tandem, wide smiles on their faces.

    “We wished to thank you-”

    “Your magic was very helpful-”

    “We fought much better with your light to help us.”

    They speak slowly and surely, as if they are unsure of Hermann’s skills with Cantonese. Hermann smiles at that, but Newton waves the brothers off before Hermann can speak. He smacks Newton on the knee for that, eliciting a yelp.

    “Hey! Don’t hurt me, I said no speaking! They can talk to you later. Anyways, where was I… Oh yeah! I was waiting for the crowds to die down so I could go help anyone left behind, when I saw all this fire just, like-” Newton gestures frantically with his hands, looking for the right words. “Getting drawn into this big cloud before dissipating. I ran that way when I finally had the chance, and I managed to spot you getting carried off by some town watch-looking fellas. The Kaidonovskys helped me carry you back here, and the brothers just kind of, I don’t know, they appeared out of nowhere and just followed us around like ducklings.”

    The Kaidonovskys laugh at that, nodding.

    “They will come with us, become mercenaries. Friend Newt told you of plan, yes?”

    Hermann shakes his head, and Newton looks sheepish as the Kaidonoskys regard him with identical stares.

    “Hey, I already told you, I just didn’t get to it!”

    Hermann attempts to sit up again, the dizziness not as overwhelming as before. Newton hovers and offers a hand, taking it back as he remembers Hermann’s last reaction to his mothering. Hermann braces his hands on his knees to keep upright as his back protests, finally able to look at everyone properly.

    “I-” Hermann clears his throat, waving off Newton as he offers the water-skin. “I must apologize- I did not think to ask your names the first time we met, and-”

    “Is no problem. You may call me Sasha. And my husband, he is Aleksis. We are hunters, and we wish to help with killing kaiju. They plague us all, with that blue sickness.”

    “You are from the winter wastes, I assume? They reach even that far?”

    “Yes. Perhaps not the kaiju, but their plaguebearers do. They are no match for towns with warriors, but many households are isolated, and even one bluebeast can kill many families before being discovered.”

    Hermann shudders, shaking his head.

    “To think, even if the kaiju die their blue can keep bringing so much pain-”

    “I always found it odd, how only the original kaiju’s blood can infect people.”

    “What do you mean, friend Newt?”

    “So it turns out, even if you ingest a bluebeast’s blood, it will only make you sick or kill you. Only people or animals infected by a kaiju’s blood can become bluebeasts, if they’re not treated or killed in time. That is why I was so frantic to help today - you remember the medicine I asked you to help me distribute?”

    The Kaidonovskys both nod, clearly interested.

    “Well, its something I actually talked-no, wrote about with Hermann here. It can stop the transformations, even if it can’t reverse the damage already done by the blue. But at least it can be treated like a normal poison after the danger of turning is gone.”

    “That is great! Friend Newt, you really must join us. I am sure the Shatter Knights would welcome you with much happiness.”

    Hermann speaks up.“The Shatter Knights? Are they-”

    “What I was supposed to talk to you about, yeah.”

    Hermann glares at Newton for interrupting him again.

    “Doctor Geiszler, you can let me finish, you know.”

    “Sorry! But I did-”

    “I’m not an invalid, I can talk just fine-”

    “Friends!” Sasha speaks over them, catching their attention. “Please, argue like deti - ah, children - later.” Sasha pulls herself further into the cart, sitting cross-legged at Hermann’s feet. “We made offer to friend Newt here, to come join and be mercenary with us. We will go and join the Shatter Knights in their quest, put an end to this blue plague they bring. You are powerful mage, you can help, yes?”

    Hermann looks down at his hands, willing the tremors to stop. “I am a capable mage, yes, but I’m a teacher, not a fighter. I pursue knowledge, not war.”

    “Then you can teach us better magic?” Aleksis asks softly.

    “I- yes, of course I can, but-”

    Sasha holds up a hand, trying to interrupt him more politely than Newton had done. “Even strongest fighters like us must practice and learn, at all times. I am sure the Knights will be of like mind. I hear they have many squires, learning to be strong knights, with many magics. You… do you specialize?”

    “You mean my magic? No, I have branched out.”

    “See? You may be of great help! You teach many magics, so all may have their specialty. A fire mage cannot very well teach a shield mage, correct?”

    “Not past the most basic stages, no. I see where you are going with this. I’ll consider your offer.”

    “There is no rush, Mage Gottlieb. But we must depart, now we know you are well. We go to find the Knights. You will follow, friend Newt?”

    “Yeah, I’ll be a bit slower with my wagon, and I think I’ll follow the trail of the kaiju, collect samples and see if anyone needs help. So if I don’t catch up, thats where I’ll be.”

    “Of course. We will keep you in mind. Good and safe travels, friends.”

    “Good and safe travels to you as well, Sasha, Aleksis.”

    “Don’t fall into any rivers, you two!”

    Hermann smacks Newton on the knee for that, but both the Kaidonovskys are smiling as they wave, and the brothers run from the side of the cart to catch up to them. Hermann calls out a farewell in Cantonese, and the three turn and wave at him enthusiastically, obviously excited about their journey with the Kaidonovskys. He catches Newton staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and he turns to address him.

    “What is it?”

    “I didn’t realize you could look so happy, you’d kept such a grumpy face since we first saw each other-”

    “Oh really-”

    Newton holds up his hands, scooting back to lean his back against the wall.

    “Ok, just. Now its my turn to ask. Start over? Please? We didn’t get off to the best start, I get it, but I know we’re capable of working together.”

    Hermann sighs, rubbing at his face, feeling too tired to deal with this. Newton wordlessly offers the water-skin again and Hermann takes it, lying back down when hes done.

    “Why do they call you friend Newt?”

     Newton looks surprised at the change of subject, but he goes with it, nodding and scooting forward again.

     “Cuz its my name.”

     “It’s Newton-”

     “Call me Newt!”

     “I… don’t think so.” Hermann says, grimacing at the thought. He thinks for a suitable topic to discuss, not wanting the conversation to turn more personal. It was better to approach things professionally, at this point.

    “Now, the Kaidonovskys, they said they chased off the beast… it’s still alive?”

    “Yeah, they didn’t manage to kill it, but with all the people they rallied they managed to chase it off. And with my quick-thinking, we managed to stave off any breakouts. Not a single bluebeast! Pretty sure that's a first, and its all thanks to me!”

    “Charming. Does your ego need to be inflated manually every day or are you just displaying your latent narcissism?”

    “Hey! At least-”

    “Oh do be quiet, I was only making fun.”

    “Odd way of going about it.”

    Hermann sighs, the rush of excitement from the impending argument just making his exhaustion more apparent. “How long was I out?” he diverts the conversation, wanting to make the most of his lucidity before he falls unconscious again.

    “Uh, you missed a day. And if you hadn’t woken up, today would have been two. Its about noon now, I think? I wasn’t really keeping track. But you should definitely get more sleep, doctor’s orders!”

    “Ah, so you’re my doctor now?”

    “Well, for now I am… unless, uh. You know I’m going to be following the kaiju’s trail, right? I mean, there's samples to collect and blue to neutralize, plus the whole Knight thing, so if you wanted me to find you a place here so you could rest-”

    “I’m coming with you.”

    “And you wouldn’t have to- what?”

    “I. Am coming. With. You.”

    “Wait, really? Are you sure? I mean, you’re still, all uh,” Newt makes a vague wavey gesture with his hand, pulling a face that is apparently supposed to represent how Hermann feels.

    “Yes, I’m certain,” he says for Newt’s sake. “I’m only exhausted, I’ll be fine,” he says for his own. “You needn’t worry about me so much, Newton.”

    “Y’know, call me Newt!”

    “As I said, Newton, I am sure I can handle travelling.”

    “Aw, c’mon Hermann. Herr Mage. Hermage? Her-”

    “Doctor Geiszler, really-”

    They manage to hold a steady argument on how to properly address someone until Hermann starts to lose steam, finding it hard to keep his eyes open even as he tries to think of the next thing to say. Newton just smiles when he notices, looking away quickly and getting up to mess with something out of Hermann’s sight. He says something incomprehensible, something about fighting later as far as Hermann can tell, before he’s gone.

    Sleep comes easy in the silence, the drone of bugs and bird sound in the distance the only thing keeping Hermann aware of his consciousness. He wonders how far out they’d moved, for no sound from the city could be heard.

* * *

 

    His next thought comes as he awakens for the second time that day as he wonders why the bird song was replaced by the sound of a large fire. A panic seizes his chest at the thought, and he sits up too quickly, feeling dizzy and lying back down with a groan. He takes his time, realizing he isn’t in any danger, as he’s still in the wagon, looking up at the familiar roof. He can hear the scrape of cutlery and dishware, and he suddenly realizes the fire must be Newt’s, the mouth-watering smell of cooking food reaching his nostrils a moment later.

    Hermann takes a moment to calm himself down, his heart still sounding too loud in his ears. He lets himself lapse into a meditative state, reviewing spells and constellation charts. Newton calls his name, but he goes unnoticed, and Newt has to resort to shaking Hermann’s shoulder. Hermann lets the spells slide out of his mind as he opens his eyes, regarding Newt and the plate he is holding.

    “Hey there, sleepyhead. You feeling good enough to eat something? It’s been two days since you had those two spoonfuls of congee before trying to throw the rest on my face.”

    “I did no such thing.”

    “Well you certainly looked like you wanted too.”

    “Nonsense. That argument was hardly worth wasting food over.”

    Newton laughs, raising his eyebrows. “Was that a joke? Are you sure you feel alright?”

    Hermann sits up, taking stock and noting how the oppressive exhaustion from earlier has faded slightly. “Better than before… and I think I could manage to eat something. Thank you.”

    Newt looks like he wants to say something witty in response, but he just closes his mouth with an audible click. He hands over the plate and a refilled water-skin before shuffling towards the open hatch.

    “Uh, no problem man. I’ll just, uh, be out here if you need anything.”

    Hermann just watches him go, feeling awkward. Should he have said something else? He feels mildly disappointed that Newt did not stay to chat, but what would he have said? Looking down at his hands, he wills them to stop their tremors, trying to ignore his confusing emotions. Its bad enough that Newt has to care for him as it is, when they barely know each other. He had wanted them to meet as equals, to share their hopes and ideas, but here he was, barely able to eat the food Newt has so kindly offered him.

    The plate of food is set to the side, half-finished, the water-skin ignored. Hermann uses the rest of his energy to go through the stretches he could manage in his state. The exhaustion pulls at him again, but he stubbornly finishes a full set before lying down again. He wonders if he should talk to Newt before he sleeps, but the tiredness pulls him down, and he’s out before he can make a decision.

* * *

 

    For once the dizziness and exhaustion are not the most pressing things on his mind once he wakes up this time, overtaken by the pressing need to pee. Hermann manages to fumble his way out of the wagon and find an appropriate place to do his business, glad for the light peeking over the horizon. He watches the sun rise for a few moments, relishing the fresh air and the feeling of grass on his bare feet.

    Stretching is his next order of business, and he studies Newt’s wagon from a distance as he acclimates his body to moving again. Its not a large wagon, as Hermann could tell when he was inside, but its economical, sacks and tarps and a few boxes hanging from the sides or stacked up top. Theres a cow and a donkey sleeping up front where horses would normally be, two large blankets draped over their sleeping forms. Hermann laughs quietly at that; it’s so strangely Newt.

    Hermann slowly walks back to the wagon, paying more attention to his body this time. He feels a good deal better now that he’s managed to stretch and move about instead of having to lie around all day. The exhaustion is more of a tiredness now, a lingering soreness in his limbs and head. He wouldn’t have to be so reliant on Newt now, and that fact alone made him feel considerably better.

    A low snoring sound reaches his ears as he nears the cart, and Hermann can’t help but smile as he peeks inside, spotting Newt curled up in the corner. He’d taken one of the blankets from the strange pile in the corner and used it as a makeshift pillow, though it looks like he’d managed to shuffle in his sleep so it was all spread about now. A small pang of guilt hits Hermann as he realizes Newt had given him his bed. He resolves to thank him later, for that and everything else.

    Hermann isn’t sure of Newt’s sleep habits so he leaves him be, turning to the campfire Newt had clearly cobbled together the night before. A snap of his fingers and it comes to life, and Hermann carefully piles some of the branches Newt had collected on top of the growing flames.

    The destruction left by the kaiju is easily seen from Hermann’s spot at the campfire, the downed trees and pulped vegetation making the trail quite easy to follow. He can’t see any sign of the city, and Hermann takes it as a good sign. Better that the kaiju bluster about in the wilderness than in a populated area.

    Hermann turns when he hears Newt call his name, watching as Newt clumsily climbs out of the wagon and sits himself by the fire. Hermann nods, saying good morning and nothing else, feeling awkward. There are a lot of things he could say but he has no idea where to start, so he stays quiet, hoping Newt will say something first.

    “Did I introduce Germ and Nate to you yet?” Newt says out of the blue, messing with his food crate. He pulls out a loaf of bread and some cheese, passing some to Hermann before continuing. “My donkey and cow. Germ I got from my dad, he’s a good donkey. Kind of slow, but that's why I got Nate. They’re best friends now.”

    Hermann just nods, and Newt seems to take that as an invitation to talk more.

    “Well, I got Nate a year or two after I set out on my own. From some farmer’s town back in Gerraine. She’d been bred but hadn’t been giving milk at all, so she was all set to be used for meat. I had overheard that she had been trained for drafting though - any proper dairy farmer knows how to train their cows instead of wasting money on horses, you know - so that's when I piped up and offered to buy her. Had to match the price they would have fetched for the meat, but Nate’s been worth it, ten times over. She doesn’t spook or give me attitude like a horse, and she doesn’t take any sass from Germ. I mean, their size differences proved a bit difficult at first until I hobbled together the harnesses you see there, but that's what ingenuity is for, right?”

    Hermann has no idea what to say, so he just eats his breakfast, nodding now and then to let Newt know hes still listening. He grimaces as Newt eats and talks at the same time, but Newt just ignores it, rambling on about the time he’d spent on a dairy farm for a year while his parents entertained at some kingdom or another.

    Newt finally stops talking long enough to take a drink, and Hermann clears his throat to get Newt’s attention, staring firmly at his hands.

    “I, ah, wanted to thank you. For your help-”

    “Aw, it was no big deal.”

    “Yes, well, you didn’t have to help me, but you did, even after all the things I said, and I just felt that you should know I appreciate it.”

    Hermann can feel his face heating up, still refusing to look up even as Newt clears his throat. The awkward silence stretches on until Newt stands up and grabs the food crate, hauling it back to the wagon. Hermann finishes his bread in silence, putting out the fire before joining Newt at the wagon. Newt is busy tidying things up, folding up the bedspread and making sure everything is secure. Hermann’s eyes settle on the strange pile of blankets in the corner again, and he speaks up, trying to clear the air.

    “I’m sorry I took your bed-”

    “Like I said, its no problem, man, I mean-”

    “I was wondering though, why don’t you use those blankets in the corner? Surely you could have used more than one?”

    Newt looks between Hermann and the pile, a considering look on his face.

    “You want to know why? I had meant to tell you earlier - its actually one of the other reasons I invited you to meet me, I mean, I wanted to ask you something - ok, get ready to see something super awesome!”

    Newt shuffles over to the pile as Hermann pulls himself into the wagon, setting his cane to the side and sitting sideways on the edge.

    “Ta-daa!” Newt exclaims, pulling the heavy blankets away to reveal his secret. “Its a real dragon’s egg! Neat, huh?”

    “Are you sure thats a dragon’s egg?” Hermann stares at Newt’s ‘egg’, unimpressed by the sight. It has the appearance of a run-of-the-mill boulder, craggy and uneven, only vaguely resembling the shape of an egg. Newt frowns, jumping forward to hug the egg protectively.

    “Yes, I’m sure! Who’s the dragon expert here?” Newt starts patting the egg, whispering to it lovingly. Hermann doesn’t bother trying to understand what he’s saying.

    “So what was it you wanted to ask of me?”

    “Oh!” Newt looks up, arms still wrapped around the egg. “I was wondering if you could somehow, uh, if you could make a spell to keep it warm all the time? I do my best to put it in my campfire whenever I can, but its not enough, and I can’t do it when I’m working in cities. At this rate it’ll hatch by the time I’m eighty.”

    “A spell for warmth? I’m sure I could manage something, But…” Hermann looks at the egg closely, a confused and curious expression on his face. “Are you sure it isn’t dead by now? If you haven’t given it a constant environment-”

     Newt jumps up, waving a hand at Hermann’s face to stop him mid-sentence.

    “That’s the brilliance of dragons, Hermann! Their eggs can lay dormant for years, only to hatch when a steady temperature is provided. Any other animal? Bam, cold, dead eggs! But not dragons!”

    “But how?”

    “Magic! I mean, obviously. But I’m still studying just how it works. I mean, the baby dragon is pretty much fully formed by the time the egg is laid in the first place, so the whole heating-process seems to be for a special part in their development. I mean, is it to develop the brain more? Something to do with their magic? Or maybe its just a waiting period, so the dragon isn’t taking care of a child it doesn’t want? They can just hatch it when they’re ready or something. I read about that happening in some dragon tomes, but biologically? I don’t think that's the only thing going on there, but I can’t really know without studying it. I’d be working with dragons if I could, since I’m sure they must know something, but since they all went into hiding after that plague…”

    “And where did you get all this knowledge you’ve been touting? If not a dragon, then…”

     Newt shifts over to the drawers built into the side of the wagon. He rummages through them to reveal a large leather-bound tome, old but obviously well cared for. He hands it over to Hermann with a smile, taking in Hermann’s amazed expression.

    “Is this what I think it is?”

    “If you’re thinking dragon’s tome, then yes!”

     Hermann breathes out slowly, fingers tracing over the patterns carved into the leather. He opens it reverently, taking in the sigils bound inside. Sigils for fire-protection and longevity, and a few Hermann cannot identify. He traces those too, feeling the low thrum of power they hold. He looks up, catching Newt staring at him with a goofy smile.

     “Its great, huh? Go ahead and keep it. You’re a book guy, I can tell.”

     “I-” Hermann stammers, caught off guard by Newt’s generosity. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you, Newton.”

     Newt waves a hand, brushing off the praise.

     “I’ve already read what I could anyways, and I know you’ll get more out of it than me at this point.” Newt points to the spine, letting Hermann read it. “It’s a personal journal of Sky-Bearer, a dragon queen from about a hundred years ago. She fancied herself a scientist-mage, so she had a human scribe write down her thoughts and discoveries. It’s a bit eclectic, but everything in there is just fascinating. History, science, magic, what have you.”

    Hermann nods along as Newt rambles on, thumbing through the first few pages. He frowns, only able to understand the spells that had been written down.

     “Is it all in Draconish?”

     Newt nods, shrugging. “Unfortunately, yes. I mean, I know how to read it but I guess you don’t….” Newt trails off, his excitement momentarily stymied.

     Hermann shakes his head, sighing in frustration as he snaps the book shut. Newt chews on his lip, scratching at his hair as he thinks. His eyes light up as he gets an idea, his excitement coming back.

     “What if I read it to you? Taught you how to read it that way?” he offers, looking away when Hermann fixes him with a surprised stare.

     “You’d be willing to do that for me?”

     “I mean, yeah. Its no big deal. I’ve read it before, so it’ll be easier this time around. And I might as well re-familiarize myself with some of the stuff in there, see if I missed something…”

     Hermann looks down at the book again, trying to hide the small smile on his face. Newt doesn’t bother trying to hide his, scooting over to the edge and sitting next to Hermann.

 

 

    “I mean, there's not much I can do by lamplight except read anyways, so what do you say?”

    “I would certainly appreciate it, Newton. Though, teaching me Draconish just for a spell? Surely you want more for a trade like this.”

    “Well, no? I mean, we’re friends, right? No need to count favors so closely…”

     Hermann looks up in surprise at that, watching Newt scratch his head.

     “Are we friends?”

    “Well, sure, I mean, why not? Friends can argue, can’t they? So what if our first meeting didn’t really go well? We’re here now, right? We can work things out. And I mean, we’ve known each other through letters for three years, its not like we’re just acquaintances.”

    “I suppose you’re right. Pay me no mind, then. Old habits, as they say.”

    “That's the spirit! We can start tonight. I’m gonna go collect samples from the kaiju’s trail. I guess you can work on the spell while I’m off, unless you need something for it?”

    “No, I should be fine, thank you.” Hermann uses his cane to drag his satchel over from the corner and he tucks the book safely inside, pulling out a notebook and his ink-pot. Newt waits a few seconds before realizing Hermann was done talking, already absorbed in writing. Newt sighs, still smiling as he grabs some tools and heads out to the path of destruction left by the kaiju.

* * *

 

     Newt returns to his cart as night falls, squinting against the setting sun. He can still see Hermann sitting where he left him, still holding his notebook. Perhaps he had better luck with his work, Newt thinks, disappointed with the lack of anything new for him to study. He had found some good plant samples that had been touched by the blue, and even an animal corpse, which had died in the throes of transformation, but the Kaiju had not shed anything else but blood in the area, and there were no other signs of anything being infected.

     He fastens his bag as he nears the cart, not wanting Hermann to smell the blue or the already-rotting bird he had stuffed in a box. Hermann looks up and nods as Newt reaches the cart, but otherwise says nothing, going back to his notes, muttering something under his breath.

     Newt brushes it off, familiar with the feeling that comes with being absorbed in one’s work. He lights his lantern and hangs it on the ceiling of the wagon, providing them with light as the last of the sun’s rays disappear. First order of business is organizing and storing his new samples, which he does with great care, making sure to keep the blue specimens in the separate hatch in the floor.

     There is a burst of light and Newt turns around quickly, only to find Hermann holding a mote of light in the air above his notebook.

     “My lanterns not good enough for you?” Newt asks, wiping his hands after putting everything away. Hermann looks up with a frown, and Newt holds up his hands.

     “Joking, Herms.”

     “Is- is that supposed to be a nickname? Don’t call me that, it sounds ridiculous!”

     Newt laughs and jumps out of the wagon, making sure Germ and Nate’s leads are secured and covering them with their blankets for the night. He walks around the wagon, making sure everything is closed up and undamaged before jumping back inside.

     “Do you need me to move?” Hermann asks, eying Newt’s activities.

     “Nah, just making sure everything’s secure. I’ll close the back when we’re ready to sleep.”

     Newt joins Hermann at the edge, catching Hermann’s gaze. He looks up to the stars when he meets Newt’s eyes, clearing his throat.

     “I do believe I’ve got a spell down. The one for your egg.”

     “Really? Already? That's amazing! Do you think you could weave it tonight? I’ll handle dinner while you work.”

     “I think I could manage.”

     “So, how would it work?”

     Hermann holds out his notebook, letting Newt look over the spell-lines written across its pages.

     “I believe I could work the spell to be attached to the eggshell itself, instead of an object. That way you wouldn’t have to worry about the object getting separated from the egg, and the spell only needs to last as long as the egg is whole. It’ll dissipate as soon as the child starts to break out.”

     Newt nods along, smiling widely.

     “That sounds amazing! I can’t believe this, this is so great-” Newt rambles on, tracing the lines of formulae with his fingers, feeling the potential they hold.

     “Newton.”

     “Hmm?”

     “Do you have some charcoal I could use?”

     “For the spell? I have ink and spell-paint, you don’t have to use just charcoal-”

     “I feel charcoal would work best here. A symbolic medium to strengthen the spell.”

     “Oh! of course! Why didn’t I think of that, damn-” Newt stumbles in his haste to find his charcoal, pulling it out of his fire-kit. “Here!” He hands it to Hermann excitedly, sitting back as Hermann scootches over to sit next to the egg.

     After a bit of adjusting, Hermann finds a comfortable position and lays his hand on the egg, feeling for his power. The eggs responds, the barest flicker of magic reaching out in response to Hermann’s own, and with this he is convinced of Newt’s assurances; it is a genuine dragon’s egg.

     He looks up to find Newt staring at him, wide-eyed and smiling. He gives Newt an unimpressed look, feeling embarrassed at the attention. He resolves to ignore him, turning back to work on the egg. He slips easily into a meditative state, bringing his magic to life as he writes the spell. The magic infuses with the egg seamlessly, and Hermann briefly contemplates how natural it feels, a far cry from trying to infuse an inanimate object with power. Its almost as if the child inside was feeding off it, and Hermann supposes that might be a possibility.

     Newt sits and watches for as long as he can, admiring how sure and steady Hermann’s hands are, how the lantern-and-mote light reflects off his pale skin and the little unconscious tics he does while using magic. But work needs to be done, and Newt figures its the perfect opportunity to compare the blue samples he’d taken. He makes sure to keep busy as Hermann weaves the spell, only stopping occasionally to watch.

     Hermann still isn’t finished by the time Newt has run out of ideas, so he starts up the campfire to make dinner. He makes sure Germ and Nate have had their fill of grass and water and adjusts their blankets before checking on dinner. Its a simple dish of rice and meat, but Newt hopes Hermann will eat more of it this time, constantly looking over as he cooks to see if Hermann has moved yet.

     The food is almost cold by the time Hermann finishes, and he mops at the sweat on his face before noticing the plate set beside him. He looks over to see Newt in the corner, fiddling with the food box. Hermann grabs the plate gratefully, eating as quickly as his manners allow. Newt looks over and just watches with a smile, turning away when Hermann starts blushing.

     “Ah, thank you.” Hermann says. He attempts to get up but his body protests, so he settles for scooting over to Newt’s side to hand over the empty plate.

     “No problem. I’m guessing you finished the spell?”

     “As finished as it will ever be. Though I do feel a bit odd. Perhaps I should have waited a day before attempting this.”

     “Hey, I get it. You get an idea and just can’t wait to do it, right? Consequences be damned?”

     “Yes, well, usually I am not so hasty.”

     “I guess I’m rubbing off on you, huh?”

     Hermann coughs, blushing at Newt’s unfortunate choice in words. Newt stammers a bit when he realizes what he’s said.

     “W-well, how about you just get ready for bed, I’ll set everything up here. I’m going to be following the trail farther tomorrow, so I’ll be rising a bit earlier than I did today.”

     Hermann nods, heading off to do his business while Newt tidies up. When Hermann returns the campfire is covered with dirt and everything is packed away. Germ and Nate have already fallen asleep to the front of the wagon, Germ curled up against Nate’s larger frame. Newt is sitting on the edge, obviously waiting.

     “You good to go? I’m going to close the back tonight since it looks like it might rain.”

     “I’m fine. But, uh-” Hermann looks over at the bedspread, wondering how he should phrase his question. Newt notices his look and speaks up, smiling awkwardly.

     “Oh, the bed, yeah, uhm. You wouldn’t mind sharing now, would you? It should be large enough if we stick to each side, and I have extra blankets so we don’t have to share those, just. Please? My back hurts.”

     “O-of course. That's acceptable.”

     Newt lets Hermann settle in first while he closes up the back, blocking out the faint light from the moon. Hermann summons a mote of light so Newt doesn’t step on him, waiting until Newt has flopped down to let it extinguish. They lie in silence for awhile, Hermann lying still while Newt worms about to get comfortable.

     “Goodnight, Hermann.” Newt whispers.

     “Goodnight, Newton.”

      Hermann is met with Newt’s snore, which Hermann finds to be cute, much to his own personal embarrassment. Its better than an annoying snore, he reasons, trying to ignore the closeness of Newt’s body and the soft sounds of his breathing, dropping off to sleep with thoughts clouded in warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty easy, since I had a lot of it written before I even had chapter one finished!   
> I've been keeping an eye out in case I need to tag anything, so if you see something I should warn for, just let me know! Thanks as always!


	3. A stressful day

    The kaiju’s trail is easy enough for them to follow, even though the marks of shed blood fade after a few kilometers. The squashed vegetation and downed trees make it easy to spot, even from a distance, as Hermann guides the wagon on a route parallel to the destruction. The trail winds and stretches on into the distance, and Hermann is silently relieved that they will not catch up to the beast at the rate they are going. He can only hope the knights that Sasha spoke of will encounter the beast before it can assault another town.

    Newt walks along the path of destruction while Hermann stays with the wagon to keep an eye on Germ and Nate. Hermann finds the job easier than he expected; the two animals are docile and quite adept at choosing their own path, never straying too far from wherever Newt is scavenging. They stop now and then when they wander too far, waiting for Newt to run up and deposit whatever he has in his arms before starting forward again. Hermann only has to guide them twice, just to make sure they don’t head into the broken path and risk coming in contact with any blue.

    If he ignores the trail of destruction, Hermann can almost imagine he is on a pleasant trip. The kaiju had wrecked a path through various low valleys and plains, avoiding the forests and hills, which Hermann gazed at appreciatively. The forested hills looked like small green mountains, fading into the foggy distance. Hermann is reminded of the mountains he’d seen back home, always clouded in fog, ethereal and distant, but they had not been as green or alive as the land here.

    From his vantage-point Hermann spots a pile of debris in the distance, his heart sinking as he realizes it’s a destroyed hut. He guides the wagon forward, momentarily leaving Newt behind to check the damage. As he draws closer, he can see how old and uncared for the land looks. A cursory examination of the crushed building confirms his suspicions; the land had been abandoned for some time. Hermann sighs in relief, stopping the wagon in a large clearing well away from the path.

    Newt catches up to the wagon as Hermann prepares some lunch, heating everything up with his magic in lieu of a proper fire pit. He waits patiently while Newt dumps his bags and empties his pockets into the wagon.

    “How goes the scavenging?” he asks, waiting for Newt to sit down before handing him a plate. “Did you find anything interesting?”

    “Eh, nothing new, but I have a lot of new samples, and I can use some of the blue I collected to make more antidotes. To be honest I kind of spent a lot of time picking herbs, which is what I usually do anyways. What I really wish I could get my hands on is a proper kaiju corpse!”

    Newt waves his hands around as he talks and eats and Hermann feels caught between hoping he doesn’t spill the food and wondering if he deserves it for speaking with his mouth full.

    “I mean, I’ve always wanted to see one up close, but the corpses always get burned as soon as possible. I mean, I understand why, but I really wish something could be salvaged. I really want to see how these things work. See if I can’t figure out where these things are coming from, you know? People keep calling them demons but that would mean they’d have to be summoned, right? Who summons a demon under the sea? Besides, demon summoning hasn’t been practiced for ages, right?”

    Hermann nods. “With the guarding spells set by the dragons, they shouldn’t even be able to exist here without disintegrating, whether or not they got summoned properly.”

    “I mean, the spells still work, even though the dragons have isolated themselves for so long, so it can’t be demons. Which is why I really need to see one of these kaiju up close! I need to know what kind of beasts they are! Its a damn shame that no one takes the time to study them properly.”

    “And you would?”

    “I’m a scientist! Of course I would! For all we know these things are breeding in the sea as we speak! Or perhaps they’re from another plane, like the demons, except not? But we won’t know until someone does something to find out!”

    “Perhaps the knights would let you look at the corpse, granted we find them before the kaiju does.”

    “Hey, yeah! Thats a great idea! Maybe I could even accompany them, so I could see it live, see how it moves before they kill it- I mean, they come from the sea, yet they’re perfectly adept at moving about on land- well, more adept than a fish at least-”

    “But you could get hurt, trying to see it up close like that. And I doubt they’d let you accompany them on hunts, you’d just get in the way.”

    “Well, I can always dream, can’t I?” Newt sets his plate down and jumps up, pumping his arms. “No more time to dilly-dally! I’m going to keep on the trail, past those trees a bit. You can set up camp here if you like, since I doubt we’ll find a more perfect spot. I’ll just head back before sunset.”

    “I have no objections to that. But you’ll have to show me how to untie Germ and Nate- oh, so that’s why you call them that. Germinate, oh really-”

    Newt can’t stop laughing the entire time he shows Hermann how to free the animals from their harnesses, delighting at the peevish look on Hermann’s face.

    “You are ridiculous, you know that, right?”

    “Well, I’d be no fun otherwise! I’ll see you later, you fuddy-duddy, I’ve got discoveries to make!”

    Hermann just sighs in aggravation as Newt runs off, unable to come up with a suitable reply to Newt’s remark. He makes sure the animals are grazing happily before settling down to meditate, pushing the crowding thoughts of Newt and the questions he voiced out of his head.

 

* * *

 

    He isn’t sure how much time has passed when he feels a faint tremor, a strange ringing sound filling his ears moments later. It takes a moment of concentration to realize the sound is a high-pitched howling sound and Hermann makes the connection: the Kaiju was coming back. He barely spares the animals a glance before he’s off running in the direction Newt took earlier, cutting through the trees in a more direct route.

    The sparse undergrowth is a blessing as he urges his trembling legs onward, leaning heavily on his cane to keep his balance. The growing pain only urges him to go faster as the rumbling and roaring comes closer, matching the thundering of Hermann’s heart in his ears. He’s gasping when he breaks through the trees into the path of destruction. He spots Newt only seconds before he sees the kaiju, both of which are running towards Hermann’s position. The kaiju is monstrous, more than twenty hands tall at first glance, its greenish-blue hide flecked with blood and scars.

    Newt gives a frantic shout once he notices Hermann, waving his arms as if it would convince Hermann to turn back. Hermann presses forward, knowing neither of them would be able to outrun the kaiju at this point. He stands his ground once he’s able to grab Newt, almost falling over as Newt tugs at his arm.

    “Hermann, what are you doing? We have to get out of here!”

    “We can’t outrun it! Just trust me- look over the hill!”

    Newt does as he’s told, spotting the approaching knights Hermann had seen closing in behind the kaiju.

    “I will shield us until they get here- trust me, please!”

    Newt lets out a choked sound as the kaiju bounds forward, its horrible wail filling their ears. Whatever Newt means to say is drowned out, and Hermann throws his hand forward, his energy snapping into focus and stopping the beast from swallowing them whole with a well-placed magic shield. He can feel his arm pop from the pressure, and he’s already regretting anchoring the spell there, but it does its job as the kaiju falls back. It shakes its head, momentarily dazed, and Newt takes that opportunity to start pulling Hermann away, one arm pushing at his chest, the other wrapped tight around Hermann’s waist.

    “Hermann, please-!”

    The kaiju screeches, the fearful look in its eyes replaced with rage. The knights are clearly forgotten as the kaiju prepares to pounce on its new targets. It lunges- another shield stymies its attack, but Hermann can feel each blow reverberate in his bones. A shield anchored on the air wouldn’t be able to withstand the power the kaiju holds, so Hermann uses his own body as the anchor, wishing he had something stronger to anchor it to. Each lunge brings a spike of pain and Hermann doubles over, only standing because of Newt’s tight grip steadying him.

 

                                                    

 

 

    The assault feels like it lasts hours, though there can’t be more than a few seconds between each blow. With each shield destroyed another takes its place, but Hermann can feel the strain wearing on him. He feels like retching, holding his newest shield steady and waiting for the next blow, but it never comes. The kaiju shrieks as it’s face meets a different shield, a strong silver in contrast to Hermann’s orange, the contact burning its skin. The thundering sound of hoofbeats can finally be heard over the kaiju’s screams, and Hermann lets Newt drag him away as the knights surround the kaiju, pushing it back.

    The kaiju swings its tail wildly, still trying to lunge for Hermann despite the crowd, but a grand knight in blue armor brings his horse between them. He throws his armored hand forward, and the earth rises up, spearing the kaiju through the throat. It gags, spitting up blue as it tries to wrench itself free. The knight only grunts as the blue engulfs him, his armor covered in the stinking blood.

    Hermann tries to keep his eyes on the battle, but the pain and dizziness overwhelms him. Newt’s steady grip is a welcome constant, something to focus on as he forces his legs to move, his muscles feeling as though they would melt with the effort. He can hear Newt shouting something but he can’t make out the words, his head spinning too much, his attention slipping.

    For a moment his feet leave the ground and Hermann thinks he’s falling, only to be lifted up onto a saddle, two strong arms supporting him as they ride.

    “Stay strong, friend Hermann, you are safe now.”

    Aleksis’ voice is a welcome comfort, and Hermann stops struggling, lying still as they ride. The sounds of battle fade, Newt and Sasha’s hushed conversation becoming clearer as the wails of the dying kaiju are muffled by the distance.

    Newt guides them back to the clearing where the wagon stands, Germ and Nate both crammed underneath it in an attempt to hide. Newt immediately dismounts from Sasha’s horse, cooing at them to tempt them from their hidey-hole. Sasha ignores them in favor of helping Hermann down, holding him steady as he slowly slides off Aleksis’ large horse.

    The tremor in his legs and arms upsets him, but he holds it in, letting Sasha help him into the wagon. He lies down without even bothering to climb farther in, his legs hanging off the edge. His heart is still beating as if he had run there, the fear still coiled tightly in his gut. He quiets his mind, blocking everything out. He lets himself breathe in silence, curling and uncurling his fingers, shaking hard as he comes down from the adrenaline high.

    When he opens his eyes he finds Aleksis sitting next to him, staring off into the distance. He can hear Newt and Sasha still fussing with the animals outside, but he  can’t hear any sounds from the kaiju or the battle and he wonders about the outcome. He sits up, catching Aleksis’ gaze.

    “Feeling better, friend?”

    “Better than before, thank you, Sir Aleksis.”

    “Just Aleksis for you, friend. Like before.”

    Hermann thinks back to how he had addressed them previously, feeling a bit embarrassed as he remembers his lack of honorifics.

    “Ah, of course… Aleksis.”

    They sit in companionable silence as Hermann collects his thoughts, pushing away at the lingering feeling of anxiety. Newt is right around the corner, and the danger is past, but Hermann can’t help but feel stressed out. He turns to Aleksis to occupy his thoughts, curious.

    “I suppose this means you found your knights?”

    “Yes. We found them, told them of kaiju nearby. They followed us, and we chased the kaiju off… we did not mean to involve you two.”

    “It’s not your fault. You could not control where the kaiju fled-”

    Hermann jerks in surprise when Newt runs around to jump into the wagon, accidentally bumping him in the process.

    “Newton- what in the world are you doing?”

    “Sasha just reminded me-” he speaks as he rummages through his things, grabbing two bags from a drawer. “They’ll probably need help- that one guy got covered in blue, they might need my antidote!”

    Sasha nods grimly when she steps around, guiding her horse along by the reigns. She looks at Aleksis and they hold a silent conversation with their eyes before Aleksis nods.

    “I will stay here. Take my horse, friend Newt. It will follow Sasha.”

    Newt nods, saying thanks and jumping out to try and clamber on the giant steed. Sasha has to push him up into the saddle, shaking her head as she mounts her own horse.

    “Don’t worry, we’ll be back!” Newt shouts as they ride off, his voice fluctuating with each bounce he takes. “You should follow if you can coax those scaredy-cats out from under the wagon!”

    Hermann and Aleksis both sigh, sharing a smile when they realize the mimicry. Aleksis pats Hermann on the shoulder before getting up, gesturing to the side.

    “I will see if animals will come out for me. Animals love my beautiful voice.”

    “I’m sure they do. You know their names?”

    “Yes, friend Newt told me of joke. I still do not really understand it.“

    “It’s a ridiculous joke.” Hermann sighs, but the smile still lingers. He misses the look Aleksis gets, curious and contemplative.

    “Rest now, friend Hermann. You fought hard.”

    Aleksis disappears around the side of the wagon, leaving Hermann to his thoughts again. He doesn’t feel like he fought hard. He feels weak, ashamed at how quickly he lost his strength. What did those knights think of him, to see him bend so quickly to the kaiju’s assault?

    Hermann listens to Aleksis coo at the animals for awhile before his head starts to ache. He manages to force himself up to drag out the bedding, and he lies down on it with a grateful sigh. He doesn’t mean to fall asleep, intending to get up to help Aleksis hitch up the animals and drive the wagon, but his body has other plans. He does not awaken when Aleksis calls his name, does not feel the wagon moving as Aleksis drives it towards the knight’s camp. He sleeps, deep and dreamless.

 

* * *

 

    Waking up presents a sharp contrast of noise and light as people move and talk around outside the dark wagon. Hermann peers blearily into the darkness until he can see, firelight barely shining in through the tarp drawn over the wagon’s entrance. The hatch is down, so Hermann can only assume someone, probably Newt, has come and gone.

    Hermann takes a few moments to compose himself, unsure of what he’d find outside. He idly wishes he had a mirror, wondering if he looks as battered as he feels. Sparing a moment, he runs his fingers through his hair, preparing to step out amongst the strangers he can hear. A sudden feeling of unease hits him, urging him to stay until someone familiar comes, but he pushes it down, exiting the wagon with his cane in hand.

    Once his eyes have acclimated to the light, Hermann studies his surroundings, taking in the bustling camp before him. Newt’s wagon has been parked off to the side, next to a long row of mismatched vehicles, carts and wagons lined up with military precision. Hermann can see a line of animals tethered in the distance, Germ and Nate among them and looking out of place among the horses and oxen.

    Hermann makes his way over to the animals, staying on the outskirts of the camp to get his bearings. A large concentration of tents and three large wagons are set up in in the center, surrounded by a circle of campfires. Lines of torches are stuck in the ground, guiding the flow of traffic as people go about their nightly business. Hermann passes someone he assumes to be a night watchman on the way, nodding to them in greeting. They nod back, turning to look out at the dark plains, the distant forest barely visible.

    Nate pulls at her halter when Hermann draws near, sniffing his hand for treats before losing interest. Hermann chuckles, scratching her ears as he surveys the camp again.  The only people on the outskirts are watchers or people loading and unloading wagons, which leaves the circle of campfires and tents. Hermann figures that must be where Newt and the Kaidonovskys are, though he still feels wary at entering the camp proper.

    Hermann knows there’s no avoiding it, so he pats Nate one last time and heads towards the lights, steeling his expression. He walks with purpose, though in truth he has no idea where to go, ignoring the passing looks from the crowds of strangers. He heads along a central path leading to the wagons set in the center, figuring the leader of the troop must be there.

    A shout catches his ear and he ignores it, only turning to look when they repeat themselves.

    “Mage! Sir Mage!”

    Hermann spots a man approaching from one of the campfires, hand out in a wave. He almost thinks it a trick of the light until the man gets closer and he can see that his hair is red like he thought, short and choppy. Hermann stands stiffly and nods in greeting.

    “Correct me if I’m mistaken, but you’re that mage that held off the kaiju earlier? With the shields?”

    “Yes, that would be me. I am Hermann Gottlieb. And you are?”

    “Hercules Hansen. Its a pleasure to meet another shielder like myself.”

    Hermann’s eyes widen in realization. “So that was your shield, at the end? I must thank you then, Knight Hansen. Your assistance was- is, greatly appreciated.”

    “Heh, you’re welcome. Me and my boy had been working on that one for quite a while, I’m glad we could help.” he motions over to one of the campfires to a young man staring at them both with a sour expression. “He’s a bit miffed that he didn’t get to charge in, but its lucky he didn’t, with all the blue that was getting chucked up.”

    “Ah, then send him my regards as well, for the assistance.” Hermann nods at the boy, who just blinks in response. He sits up at least, so Hermann knows he got his attention.

    “Knight Hansen, not to abandon our conversation, but I was looking for my companion, Doctor Geiszler? Perhaps you would know where he is?”

    “Just call me Herc, Hermann. And I can’t say for sure, but he may be up at the Doc’s- that’s that large red wagon over there, by the command post. He had come to us earlier, something about an antidote, so he may still be there. Should I come along, or?”

    “No, no, I’ll be alright, Sir. Thank you.”

    Hermann gives a stiff bow before heading onwards to the wagons, leaving Herc to stand there awkwardly. With a proper destination in mind Hermann walks faster, reaching the three wagons within minutes. He stands outside the red wagon Herc had mentioned, catching his breath. This close, he can hear some murmured conversation within, though he isn’t sure he recognizes any of the voices. He carefully maneuvers up the steep steps, knocking on the door three times with his knuckles.

    The conversation stops abruptly as someone calls out to wait a moment. A young woman opens the door, the blue in her hair and clothes reminding Hermann of the knight from before. They both bow to each other in greeting, and Hermann smiles a bit in surprise.

    “Salutations. I am Hermann Gottlieb- I was looking for Doctor Geiszler? I was informed by Knight Hansen that he might have been here earlier.”

    “Ah, Mage Gottlieb! No, Doctor Geiszler isn’t here now, but my father had wished to speak with you, if you could spare a moment?”

    Hermann is ushered into the wagon, and he gazes at familiar rows of instruments and dried herbs, accompanied by a lot of unfamiliar equipment. He nods politely to the three people inside, studying them as they study him. There is a tall dark-skinned woman in white robes and colorful adornments, the acid scars on her face and eyes catching Hermann’s notice immediately. The young woman goes to stand next to the imposing man sitting on the cot, his identity clear from the armor piled to the side.

    “Mage Gottlieb, I am Stacker Pentecost, the Marshall of this troop. This is my squire, Mako, and Doctor Keyani is the resident medic. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

    “A pleasure.” He bows again, and everyone nods in turn. Hermann feels content, comfortable among people who knew how to address each other respectfully.

    “Marshall Pentecost, I would like to formally thank you for your assistance earlier. My colleague and I would surely not be here if not for your intervention.”

    “Your thanks is welcome, Mage. I have already given my thanks to your, ah, colleague, Doctor Geiszler, for his assistance with his antidote. Per our discussion, it seems he wishes to accompany us, and he implied you would feel the same?”

    “Yes, Sir. I have been trying to create a system to predict the emergence of the kaiju and where they would appear. I feel accompanying your troop would give me valuable information and insight, and quite possibly assist you in your endeavours.”

    “Has your system yielded any results yet?”

    “I had predicted the attack on the coast of Huang Zing, though I must admit I was alarmed when it attacked the same night I arrived.”

    Pentecost gives a wry smile at that, though it disappears when he winces in pain. Hermann feels a stab of guilt, looking at the bandages showing from under his uniform.

    “I think your predictions would be of great help to us, but I have another job to ask of you, if you are to accompany us and hold your own. Mr. Geiszler mentioned you were an accomplished mage in a variety of fields, not just a shielder like Knight Hansen and I had assumed?”

    “That is correct. I do not have a specialty, but I would like to say that does not mean my power is stretched thin between all my talents.”

    “As I would expect of a good Mage. My proposal is this- you will tutor the squires in the magics they choose to pursue, as a class and in private tutoring, should time allow. Your nights will be yours to do with as you please, but I would ask that you give me weekly updates on the progress of your predictive system, and the progress of the squires. Is this acceptable?”

    Hermann nods excitedly, pride swelling in his chest at the wonderful offer.

    “Of course, Marshall. It is more than acceptable, it’s- thank you very much, Sir, I won’t let you down.”

    Mako and Keyani smile at his exuberance, Mako hiding hers while Keyani gestures excitedly.

    “It will be good to have a proper mage with us, I was at quite a loss for good conversation regarding magical practices. These knights, all they care about is their fighting prowess! Shameful! No joy in it at all!”

    By the way Mako ducks her head, Hermann can tell Keyani must be joking, so he just nods and smiles.

    “I would be glad to discuss things with you, but perhaps another time? I am still-”

    “Ah yes, your colleague, that Newt fellow-”

    “Doctor Geiszler, yes. I am still looking for him.”

    “He mentioned checking up on you, after our work here. Couldn’t stop talking about you and your magic, even as he showed me how to administer that antidote of his. I think he left with that new knight, the blonde lady? Strong northern accent?”

  “Ah yes, Sasha Kaidonovsky."

    “Kaidonovsky, yes, something like that. They will probably be at the campfires, which doesn’t help you at all. Sorry I cannot help. But when you do find him, tell him I wish to speak to him tomorrow? He ran off like a little dog, too excited to listen properly.”

    “I will inform him, thank you.”

    Pentecost holds up a hand, gathering their attention.

    “I will be holding a debriefing tomorrow morning in the command center.” Hermann makes a confused face and Pentecost clarifies. “The grey wagon. I would appreciate you and your colleague’s attendance. I will start at o-nine hundred hours.”

    “Of course, Sir.”

    “I already mentioned it to Doctor Geiszler, but he did not seem to be listening.”

    “I will make sure he knows, Sir.”

    “Thank you, Mage Gottlieb. You are dismissed.”

    Hermann bows, smiling internally as everyone else does the same. He takes his leave as gracefully as he can, managing not to fall as he traverses the steep steps again. He stands in silence for a moment, his elation at being accepted slowly tempering as he realizes his predicament.

    He considers his options- either search the whole camp or return to the wagon and hope Newt would return promptly. The second option is tempting, especially with the chance that more strangers would try to rope him into conversation. His growling stomach interrupts his musings, and he amends his plans. If he cannot find Newt after finding something to eat, he will return to the wagon and wait.

    Trudging back along the path he took, he detours, stopping at Herc’s campfire. The young man is the only one left, idly poking at the fire. Hermann gives him a respectful nod, only getting a grunt in response.

    “Hello, young squire. You are Knight Hansen’s son, correct?”

    “Yeah, what of it?”

    “I was wondering if your father would be returning.”

    “No, he’s out for the night. You’re one of those guys we rescued earlier, right?’

    “Indeed I am. If your father didn’t mention it, I had wanted to thank you for your assistance. The shield you two produced was quite a feat.”

    “Shields are my dad’s thing. I just made some fire.”

    Hermann is a bit off-put by the younger Hansen’s attitude, but he continues, remembering what Herc had mentioned earlier.

    “And a good thing you did- scared that kaiju right off our scent just in time.”

    He sits up straighter at that, eyeing Hermann quizzically.

    “Really?”

    “Truly. May I ask your name?”

    “It’s Chuck. Chuck Hansen.”

    “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, squire Hansen. I am-”

    “Hermann, yeah, my dad told me.”

    “You may address me as Mage Gottlieb. I am to be a magic tutor for you and the other squires starting tomorrow. I assume you will be in attendance?”

    “Maybe. Don’t need much help where fire’s concerned.”

    Hermann’s stomach growls again and he coughs, frowning as Chuck bursts out laughing. He clears his throat, feeling quite embarrassed.

    “I don’t suppose you would know where I could get some food? Or must I wait until the morning?”

    “Probably all just scraps or put away at this point, so you’re out of luck, old man. I was gonna save this bone for my dog, but do you want it?”

    Chuck grins, waving a meaty bone in Hermann’s direction. Hermann huffs, waving him away with a hand.

    “Oh, go on child, do not mock me. I will be expecting you to be with the other squires tomorrow, so do not dally.”

    “Oh really? I mean, I feel pretty good about my magic,” Chuck motions with his hand, the flames of the campfire jumping above Hermann’s head. “I’ve got no problem making fire.”

    “Making it is never the problem. Control is the key.” Hermann says, closing his fist in a harsh gesture. The fire sizzles out in an instant, Chuck’s shocked expression colored by the moonlight. Hermann storms away, belatedly realizing that he had put out the torches and campfires in a large radius, but he does not give himself time to feel abashed. He relights them from a distance, letting off steam and quelling the surprised shouts that had echoed after his little stunt.

    Muttering to himself, Hermann returns to the wagon, his anger returning once he spots Newt sitting at the edge. Newt’s wave loses it’s exuberance when he notices Hermann’s mood.

    “Hey, so thats where you were. I got a bit worried when I didn’t see you.”

    Hermann snaps, hand poking at Newt as he yells.

    “You were worried? You? I woke up in a strange place full of strange people, and I couldn’t find you anywhere! On top of me having to rescue you just hours earlier! You were worried? How in the hell did you think I felt? Or- right, no, of course you wouldn’t have wondered how I felt about all this, damn it all-”

    Hermann storms off into the darkness, trying to ignore Newt as he follows. He stops at the top of a small hill, breathing heavily and trying to calm down. Newt stays at a good distance, giving Hermann his space. He says nothing as he stares up at the sky, taking in the stars. He does not know how long he stands there, but Newt does not leave him, fidgeting in the background. Once the anger has faded, Hermann just feels embarrassed at his outburst, turning to Newt slowly.

    “I- must apologize, my outburst-”

    Newt holds up his hands, shaking his head.

    “Was totally justified. I get it man, you were upset, don’t worry about it.” Newt fidgets, frowning at the tired look on Hermann’s face. “And, uh, I’m sorry I worried you. I really didn’t think about it, you were right. I just got so caught up in everything else.”

    "You had a lot to take in. Lets just forget this."

    They shuffle awkwardly until Newt holds out his hand, patting Hermann on the shoulder. They walk back to the wagon in silence, side by side, occasionally stopping to look up at the stars together. At the wagon they prepare for sleep without conversation, only speaking once they are settled down, each of them staring at the dark ceiling.

    “Doctor Keyani wished to speak with you tomorrow.”

    “You met her? Was Pentecost still there?”

    “Yes. He’s instructed us to come to a briefing tomorrow.”

    “Oh, yeah. I thought I heard him mention something like that.”

    “You really weren’t paying attention, were you.”

    Newt just laughs. “Nope. Is it just me or do a lot of people got sticks up their asses around here?”

    “I’m sure it’s just you. I found our conversation to be very pleasant.”

    “Oh man, you found your people, Herms. You can all have tea and talk politely and call each other Mister and Mistress-”

    “Oh do be quiet Newton, we have to be up early.”

    Hermann’s stomach reminds him how empty it is and Newt starts cackling, rolling around on his side of the bedding. Hermann groans, covers himself with the blankets, and wishes for unconsciousness.


End file.
